


I know

by Celinejustice



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinejustice/pseuds/Celinejustice
Summary: Katrina drives a drunken Dr. Ramsey home and together they both find a moment of peace in the storm.





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there Sunshines! First time I'm posting my choices fic to Ao3. I have others but sadly no materlist created for my other fics which you can find on my tumblr, @mskinkyafro. Don't be afraid to have a scroll of my blog and check out other fics I have especially for this pairing. Anyhoo this is based off Ch. 13. Needed something a little fluffy but reassuring to come for these two. My MC is Katrina Michaels and this fic will be in her perspective. I reference a few things from the chapter and take some dialogue and reworded just a tad, and also in my playthrough, I had MC keep Naveen rather then let him go. I personally ended up deciding to keep this just to see how this changes the narrative of the book.
> 
> Sidenote: Also from my first fic of this pairing, I HC Ethan being very friendly with the bartender from Donahue’s so in this you’ll see more than usual interactions with him with both Ethan and Katrina. Plus since PB hasn’t introduced us to him yet, Jenner will be making an appearance.
> 
> Thoughts are italicized
> 
> All Rights to PB for characters, settings,etc. Katrina Michaels is all mine.

As Katrina stepped out of the automatic doors of Edenbrook into the wintry air of Boston, she couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Still sporting her signature navy pencil skirt, olive green blouse, and black heels, she stalks her way to Donahue’s. Luckily, she had the next day off and she mentally thanks the Lord she has some time to escape the hospital and drink her issues away for a brief period. She loves being there and caring for her patients, however as she’s learning, her actions despite the motives have consequences. In spite of not regretting giving Mrs. Martinez a chance to live life rather than just survive it, the elderly woman’s unprecedented death still looms over her. Katrina has naturally always been an empathetic person, it’s one of her greatest strengths or to some, that virtue is a weakness in a doctor. She personally saw it as one of her greatest advantages. Connecting to her patients on such an emotional level pushes her to give them the best treatment.

As she began to reach the entrance of the bar, her thoughts lingered to earlier in the week, to the of matter of Dr. Banerji and Dr. Ramsey. She can feel the subtle ache inside as she remembers the dour look on Naveen’s face and the forlorn expression that fell onto Ethan’s. It tore her up inside to watch this man; one she once idolize, one she now deems a friend, one who has completely won her heart since that whimsical night in Miami, or she supposed that fateful day she walked into Edenbrook, to see him utterly defeated nearly made her breakdown completely in the middle of the atrium. Her mind replays how his piercing eyes were rimmed red, to his warm fingertips that leave an imprint of chills as he slipped out from her grasp. All the while his final words echo throughout the flood of images.

“I’m not the doctor you thought I was. It’s time we both accepted that, Kat.”

Katrina shakes her head to rid her mind of that memory and aggressively runs her hand through her kinky afro curls in frustration as she opens the door to the lively Donahue’s. She makes her way through the semi-packed dance floor and pool tables to the bar. She gives the bartender, Reggie a small smile and orders a glass of bourbon. When she surveys the place she breathes out in relief in the the lack of interns, specifically her roommates, Bryce, and Rafael.

Though she adored them, she really just needed this time alone to think things over and process all that’s happened. Especially her conversation she had briefly with Landry earlier. As she waits she rethinks to the locker room and the way Landry stood pompously across from her. His tone was of matter of fact, he carried himself different than she’s used to seeing. Instead of the aura of a meek, mild man stood one who was defiant and righteous. His voice was ice and in his eyes, was something she never noticed before. She never saw such passionate convictions. It almost disturbed her how aloof he was. She was expecting him to give a lengthy rant as to why, but he left her with those four words. And mulling over the interaction, Katrina decided she didn’t need to hear a reason why. She wants to put all her anger, frustration, and the blame all on Landry, but she ultimately knows she can’t. Although, when she initially put the pieces together she was surprised and deeply hurt, but now having some time to review it all, it makes sense. All she knows now is what’s done is done.

The sound of a glass sliding her way brings her back to the present.

“Thanks Reggie. You don’t know how much I needed this.” Katrina says as she raises the glass to her lips.

“No problem, little lady.” He wipes down the counter as he speaks. He pauses to look up at Katrina.

“However, It seems like you’re not the only one.” His gaze turns from hers to further down to a lone man sitting in a seat at the edge of the bar counter.

Katrina lowers her glass and turns her head to his direction and her face falls. Sitting inconspicuously in the corner of the counter, his head struggling to stay up, hunched over his drink is Ethan Ramsey. Katrina nods at Reggie appreciatively. Concerned she takes her drink and walks further down the bar and takes the seat next to Ethan. He doesn’t flinch as she sits beside him, but remains focused on his dwindle dark liquid. There’s silence between the two for a minute. From her peripheral view she can see his usual pristine appearance has diminished to his dark brown hair becoming unruly with multiple strands curling in front of his eyes, his rough stubble more visible to the naked, his casual attire wrinkled, and his scent of old spice, his shoulders resting lowly, and fresh Irish spring overpower with the odor of expensive, hard alcohol. She thinks to herself

“Oh Ethan…”

She decides to speak to him. Hoping he’ll open up. Even though it’s only been a few days since his resignation, she hasn’t heard a word from him. She wanted to give him his space to process everything. Granted, they never spoke outside of the hospital daily, but not seeing him, especially after all that’s happened, she cares too much about him to not worry.

Looking forward still Katrina raises her glass to take a small sip of her drink. She revels in the way the drink singes her throat.

“It’s been a minute hasn’t it, stranger?”

Ethan doesn’t respond.

Katrina turns to look at him but Ethan continues to look at his drink.

“So, you’re ignoring me?”

Ethan sighs and guzzles the last of drink and then raises to signal Reggie for another.

“Not right now, Rookie.” he says softly.

“Well, I didn’t ask you what time is best for your convenience, now did I?” she says sassily.

Ethan shoots her glare and she glares right back at him. Reggie comes by and refills Ethan’s glass.

“Last one, pal. You’ve been knocking these back for awhile.”

“Come on, Reg.”

“No, Ethan. You’ve been in here everyday for the past few days getting shitfaced and leaving me to drive your drunk ass home.”

“So your saying you rather I endanger the lives of other citizens of the city by driving myself home while intoxicated?”

“No one likes a smart-ass. And just for that…”

Reggie takes back Ethan’s drink and pours it out.

“What the hell?!” Ethan exclaims. He tries to stand up quickly but becomes dizzy and is forced to sit back down on the stool. Katrina reaches out to steady the man.

“Go home, Ethan. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Reggie then turns his attention to Katrina.

“You think you can get his sorry ass home? I’m sorry to ask you of this, but it’s still early and I can’t leave the place unattended.”

“It’s fine, Reggie. I’ll make sure he’ll get there safe and sound.”

Katrina stand fully as she maintains her weight and Ethan’s who is leaning heavily on her.

Indignantly Ethan says, his words slur slightly.

“I’m perfectly capable of getting home.”

“Sure you are. That’s why you’re hanging onto me right now. And to think I thought it’s because you think I’m pretty.”

“Actually, it’s because I just don’t feel like doing it myself, if you must know, Rookie. Plus… you’re arms are warm and soft. And I don’t think you’re just pretty, but rather stunning.”

Katrina blushes hearing him compliment her.

Reggie laughs while shaking his head at Ethan.

“Man, he’s a little gone, isn’t he? You know where his place is?”

Katrina nods. “Yeah, I’ve stopped by before.”

“Okay. Thanks little lady. Next time you come in, you and your friends drinks will be on the house.”

“Don’t mention it, but thank you.”

Katrina with a drunk Ethan Ramsey heads out the bar. She manages to locate his luxury vehicle in the dim parking lot lighting. She leans Ethan off her shoulders onto the car and tries to open the passenger side and realizes it’s locked.  
“Damn.”

She turns to him and rolls her eyes and thinks to herself.

“Well I have to get his keys some how.”

She leans forward to Ethan and reaches her hands into his pant pockets and rummages inside. She’s about to pull his keys out when his hand lands on her wrist.

“Um what are you doing, Rookie. I thought we talked about boundaries.” his voice though slurred, shakes as she notices his face flush.

She removes his hand from her wrist and rolls her eyes at the man.

“One, I think we’re a little late on the whole boundaries thing.” Leaving the two to reminisce briefly on the hand holding and the final kisses they’ve shared since Miami.

“Two..” Katrina takes her empty hand and gently runs her finger along his stumble. She watches as he shivers. From the brisk air or from her she can’t tell

“Is the Dr. Ramsey nervous?” she whispers as her face leans closer to his. Her finger drops from his chin. Though glazed from the alcohol, she can make out hints of lust in his eyes. Not expecting his sudden movement, Kat gasps when his arm snakes around her waist lowly close to her ass, bringing her so close their heads are pressed together.

His breath smells heavily of scotch and her ears are surrounded by the thundering of her heart and together they both pant loudly in the silence. Ethan’s gunmetal blue eyes find it’s solace in Katrina’s hazel one’s. A place they continue to lose themselves in and stares.

“Are you, Dr. Michaels?”

Katrina swallows slowly. She finds herself leaning forward but the sound of a door slamming wide open and the excited cheers of a group breaks the spell. She untangles herself from his hold and dangles the keys.

“Ahem, um let’s get you home.”

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the door of his apartment. With Ethan’s arm hanging over her shoulders, his weight making her bend slightly and her feet cramping in her heels, she manages to open the door. After unlocking the door, she shuts it and walks Ethan to his sofa. As she lays him down, excited barking and scampering of feet can be heard from the other room. Katrina turns a see’s a blue merle furred Australian Shepherd. The dog runs toward Katrina barking wearily at her, his eyes watch her distrustingly.

Ethan’s voice rings out halting the dog from barking.

“It’s okay, boy.”

Katrina stretches her hand out for the dog to sniff and get familiar with her scent.

“Hello, Jenner. I heard about. You’re such a fierce thing aren’t you? Just like your daddy.”

The dog hesitates for a moment, but eventually sniffs her hand and licks it before his face morphs into a friendly expression. He barks and jumps up onto his hind legs, his paws on Katrina’s thighs. She laughs as she balances herself and Jenner’s weight.

“I guess it’s nice to meet you too, sweet boy.” she giggles as she pets his ears. Katrina gently moves so Jenner can get off her. The dog complys but follows her adoringly. Katrina makes her way through Ethan’s home and finds his kitchen, she grabs two water bottles out the fridge, then heads to his bathroom to find some pain reliever. As she heads back into the living room she couldn’t help notice the multiple empty bottles of alcohol in his trash can.

She walks back into the living room and nudges Ethan’s legs.

“Here. Drink this and take these. You’ll be thanking me later.”

Ethan grunts, “ Apparently I’ll be thanking a lot of people.” and takes the two pills and water from Katrina and takes the medicine and washes it down.

“I take my gratitude in the form of physical contact.” She teases.

Seeing him fine she decides that it was time for her to leave.

“Well, now that you’re here, I suppose… I’ll get going.”

She turns to walk out when his voice causes her to stop.

“Wait. Please stay for a bit.”

“I don’t-”

“Please, Kat.”  
She sighs, turns around, and walks back to the couch. She plops next to him and slips her heels off.

“So, what next?”

Ethan, slowly sobering up leans his head onto her shoulder. Her curls fall onto his face.

“I don’t know.”

Katrina shifts to tuck her legs underneath her and guides his head so it lays in her lap. The rest of his body stretches onto the sofa with his legs dangling off. She slowly begins to stroke his hair soothingly. She can see his eyelids grow heavy.

Before she speaks, Jenner’s soft whine interrupts her and she smiles down at him.

“You want to come sit next to me too?”

Jenner barks excitedly in response.

She giggles.

“Hop on here, sweet baby.”

The dog jumps on the couch, curls next Katrina, and closes his eyes.

Katrina stops running her hands through Ethan’s hair and softly pets Jenner.

Noticing the lack of her hands, Ethan speaks

“You like Jenner better than me?”

He opens his eyes and gives her a questioning glance. A smirk graces her face.

“It’s still out in the jury. I mean he’s very lovable and cute.”

“More than me?”

“You’re slightly cuter. That is, when you want to be.”

“Is now one of those times?”

“Maybe. Don’t tell me you’re jealous of your own dog.”

“Of course not. Just..of the massages he’s receiving at the moment.” Kat notice the way he pouted as he spoke these words. She smiles and gives a final pat to Jenner before returning her hands to tangle in Ethan’s head.

“If you liked it so much all you had to do was ask.”

“I know.”

There’s a brief silence before Kat finally asks

“So, why am I still here?”

She can feel him tense slightly.

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“…Yes.” she notices his voice hesitates.

“You know what I think? I think you didn’t want to be alone…” He tries to sit up but she lowers hands to hold his chest down.

“And you don’t have to be, Ethan. I wanted to give you these few days to breathe, but drinking the pain isn’t helping.”

“I know.”

“Well, mister I-Know-Everything. Why don’t you let me in, instead of leaning on the bottle.”

“Because talking about my emotions, helps. “ he says sarcastically.

“Yes. It does. Better than waking up with migraines and feeling sorry for yourself. I’ve been through every step of the way with you, you know I’m here.

“Why?” He fights her grip and sits up and swivels to face her.

“Why what?”

“Why do you care so much, Katrina? Why can’t you be like everyone else at that hospital and leave me alone!” He says venomously.

His eyes soften realizing he yelled at her and her expression unrecognizable.

“…And hate me like Naveen does.” he says softly.

Kat leans closer and holds his face,

“You’re not as smart as I thought, are you?

He looks at her perplexed but says nothing.

“You always tried to scare me off like you do everyone else. You tried so hard to push me away but I keep coming back, and that scares you doesn’t it? You think that if you let another person in, they’ll leave. I’m sorry Delores had to and Naveen might, but Ethan…”

She leans her forehead to his, staring into his eye, Forcing him to look nowhere else.

“ I’m here. I’m not scared. I’m by your side. Don’t shut the door on me, on us.”

Her fingers run down his cheeks softly as she sees all the pain that lays in his eyes that slowly grow red. 

“Please. For your sake…”

She presses tiny, comforting kisses on his forehead, nose, and cheeks.

“Kat…I…”

“I know.”

Hearing those words time and time again was the last straw and Ethan fell into Katrina’s shoulder’s and freely let the tears flow. She instinctively wraps her arms around him and just holds him close. Whispering softly into his ear.

Sometime later, the two plus Jenner find themselves relaxing on the couch in soft silence.

Ethan raises his head from her shoulder and stands up. Seeing his owner rise, Jenner tail begins to wag.

“Umm, I’m going to go to bed. I know it’s late, but you’re welcome to stay here.”

Katrina stands and looks up at the man that slightly towers over her

“That would be perfect, thank you.”

Ethan nods and begins to turn away from her, but stops and looks back.

“Thank you…Kat. For not only tonight, but for everything.”

“Of course. I meant it when I said that I care about you.”

She steps forward and grabs his hand and squeezes it.

He looks down at their entwined hands.

“I know…and so do I.”

Katrina smiles softly. She walks closer, so they’re inches apart.

“I gathered that you did.”

He smiles for the first time that night. “You and you’re ego, Kat.”

“You know you love it.”

He shakes his head at her antics,

“Come with me.”

He leads her through the apartment towards his bedroom.

“Inviting me to your bedroom? Finally!”

“Kat…” a blush rushes to his face.

“I’m just teasing.” she leers up at face.

They enter his room and inside its decorated sleek and minimalistic with a king size bed, gray walls, hardwood floors and one lone dresser.

They pause in the room and he looks over to her.

“Want to…erm…will you stay with me tonight?” he asks pleadingly. For once he shows his vulnerability.

She stands on her tiptoes and places a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

“Does that answer your question.”

He smiles and leads her to his dresser and pulls out a plain blue t-shirt for her to wear and pajama bottoms.

“The bathroom is to your right so you can change. I’ll go change in the closet.”

She nods and they go change in their new sets of clothes. When Katrina comes out of the bathroom runs her hands through her hair that’s become frizzy. She’s so preoccupied that she didn’t notice Ethan standing in the doorway of his closet.

“I like this look.”

“I could say the same to you.” she retorts as her eyes rake up and down his body and lingering on his shirtless chest and the way his pants hung off his hips, back to his face. She walks up to him and her finger plays with the loose curl that falls over his eyes.

“Ready?”

He nods and leads her to his bed. Katrina pulls back the sheets and enters with him close behind. He claps his hand and the lights in his room shut off. His arms then immediate grab and pull her close to him. His chin buried into her hair. As soon as they grew comfortable they hear the paws of Jenner. There’s a shift in the bed as they feel the dog curl on top of the comforter. Laughing to herself Katrina says.

“Good night to you too, Jenner.”

She then turns in Ethan’s embrace so her face his close to his and his arms now wrapped around her bottom. The two of them just watching one another. Ethan moves one hand to play with her hair as her hand brushes his stubble.

“You know I must really like you, if I’m going to bed without my bonnet, you know that right?”

“What exactly is that?”

She snickers “We’ll get into that discussion another time. Now is time to sleep.”

Ethan gives her smile and presses his lips to Katrina once more and pulls her tight.

I’m really glad you stayed, I’m just lucky to have you here right now.”

“I’m happy too. I think we both deserve a little happiness right now.”

She flips back so she’s the small spoon.

“You know everything is going to be okay, you’re going to be okay, Ethan.” she whispers.

He speaks softly in her ear, his breath warm

“I know. Because I have you in my corner.”


End file.
